Bloody Birds of a Tattered Feather
by Link the Fates
Summary: Two souls too similar in the same place, same time, and for similar reasons. What they don't know: The reason their with these creatures of the night, where humans don't belong. They find themselves unchained from the Hell they call life. Little do they realize they're only being pulled into a play more Hellish and twisted than they've ever known. NOT A YAOI! OCs x Cannons


**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of Vampire Knight's story or any of it's characters. Only Amora and Kuroko/any minor OCs that may appear.

* * *

_**Amora**_

Running my hair brush through my hair, I watched as my ringlets straightened before bouncing back up to my shoulders. I managed a smile and looked closer in the mirror. There were still twelve little freckles around my nose. My eyes were still the same cadet blue. My eyelashes were shorter than I would have liked, and my eyebrows were two light lines that nearly blended into my fair skin. My strawberry blonde hair - which was more strawberry than blonde – would have hung to the small of my back if the ringlets weren't wound up so tight. The smile that I worked so hard to have was still comfortably on my face.

I let my eyes linger on the burn scar of my upper left side, just beneath where my chest stopped, before I pulled my thin, white robe around my body and walked out of the bathroom. This small bedroom was even emptier than it had been for the past two and a half years. My bed had been stripped and the small cabinet of clothes I'd been given had disappeared. The only bits of color in the room were the clothes that had been set out on my bed from my new owner. I let my eyes travel to the dress.

A soft color that I could only describe as a pale emerald. It probably stopped just above my knee. The dress was sleeveless with thick straps and a neck shaped in a delicate "V" shape. A white, three quarter length sleeved lace shrug lay beside it along with a set of clean undergarments, white flat shoes, and a white hair ribbon. My fingers brushed the fabric of the dress after I pulled my undergarments on. The fabric didn't feel cheap in the least. It was thick and smooth. The garment was so beautiful without showing anything that a proper lady wouldn't.

I closed my eyes and slipped the dress on over my head. Its fabric felt comfortable and silky against my skin. After I reached for the shrug and pulled it onto my arms, I tied it in the front and slipped on the shoes. The silk ribbon hung in my hands before I walked back into the bathroom to see my reflection.

Smiling, I tied the ribbon into my hair. I don't think I've been this decent looking since I was twelve. I actually looked like I could have been someone important. Who could have given me such a fantastic opportunity? Who could have pulled me away from this hell-dungeon and pulled my into their world of kindness?

"Miss Grey?"

I turned and stepped from the bathroom. An older gentleman stood in the doorway. His white-blonde hair was cropped close at the sides, but laid a bit lengthier at the top; facial hair was groomed neatly. He wore a tailored suit and his ears came up to a delicate point with a few studs punched into the lobes. Those eyes were sharp silver and he looked at me with a smile that I wouldn't have described as kind.

"Yes?"

"My, my," He stepped closer, "You almost look presentable in those clothes."

I bit my lip and decided to take it as a complement, "Thank you, Sir. I assume that you're my new master?"

He chuckled and only shook his head, "No, no. You're not for me, little doll."

'Little doll?' This guy was already weirding me out. Was he one of those old, pervert men that liked the company of girls like me? He was making me uncomfortable just standing in the same room as him, "Then may I ask whom my new master will be?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, "My Grandson."

I took the photograph in my hands. Whoever the boy was, he was very handsome. His natural blonde hair looked soft, and his emerald eyes sparkled in happiness, "He's very beautiful."

"I believe you aren't that much younger than him," He took the photograph back, "I really hope he gets along with you."

I just nodded. Just who were these people? And why did this seem so arranged?

* * *

_**Kuroko**_

A patter sounded as my feet made their steps closer and closer to their destination. The noise paused as I was stopped by the troll. Well, that was at least how I addressed this man. To me, he was the troll under the bridge, to many others, he was the man standing between them and the moon dormitory.

After pulling down the hood of my black coat, he nodded to me, recognizing the white streak of hair on the right side, amongst all the raven black. Pulling that black hood back over my lengthy hair, I began my walk to the front doors of the moon dormitory, my new 'home.' The doors towered my height and made me feel so small. That was a feeling I hated, and I ended up almost glaring at the oversized entrance. _You win this round..._I thought to myself as I opened them, revealing light into the darkened sitting room and stairs. The place seemed so deserted at this time of day. Everyone was asleep upstairs rather than down here, unless they had woken up early of course. The only ones I knew to do that were few, and only when something important was going to happen.

Walking inside, I shut the heavy doors behind me.

Earlier, well, more like over four hours ago more towards morning, I was sent out to go fetch some special items. You have no idea how long this took. Over three hours of walking and talking just to get some tablets that can't be any bigger than the tip of my pinky finger. Curse my bored nature. That was definitely what caused it...

_~Flashback~_

_As morning came, I rose from my bed. My head felt clear as I sat up and felt the relief when I could breathe again. Damn my sinuses. See, this is one of the only things I can't stand about this colder weather. I couldn't do much about that though. I am only human after all...  
_

_Raising out of bed, I went to search for my closet whilst my eyes were still adjusting to the light. My window was one of the only ones that actually showed sunlight in the mornings. I had opened it last night and left it as a sort of alarm. Any noise this early would surely annoy the others within this dorm. I wouldn't want to be rude, that of course being only so I can still live here and keep my job. Also partially so I won't have to listen to complaints from the others here, but that wasn't my main concern._

_Opening a drawer to the wardrobe, I pulled out clean undergarments and tossed them onto the bed. After closing said drawer, I opened the cabinet-like cheery wood door. Inside was a variety of black, black, and black. There was some splashes of white though. I ended up choosing a color of the darker variety and tossed the clothes onto the bed. Shutting those creaky doors, I waltzed over to where my outfit had landed and inspected it whilst resting one arm on a bed post. Seemed I picked out something that would at least keep me decently warm. After shedding my also very black pjs minus the white cuffs, I pulled on my selected items. They fit fine, as expected. Were these mine? Oh, no, not at all. Just some hand-me-downs from two rather quiet models that figured I should wear more than just the clothes I came in and one other outfit. This number consisted of thick black skinny jeans that almost had a burnt red tint and a top that resembled a corset that covered everything besides anything above my chest and my arms. It dipped down into a "V" shape at my waist, and there were sleeves that were an interesting see-through material attached, that including a neckline of an oval for my head to fit through. Comfortable, stylish, yet not the warmest._

_Heading back to said closet, I pulled out a black hoodie and zipped it on. There was a stripe of white down the back. I questioned whether these clothes were made for me or not when it came to the consistency of black and white.  
_

_Leaving my room, I walked throughout the entirety of the dorms. No one was up, and I was glad. Some may be awake in their rooms, but with them asleep, I can get out of here without causing a disturbance.  
_

_At the headmaster's office, I asked him if there was anything I needed to do. I was bored and had absolutely nothing to do when I woke up this early by accident, and I couldn't manage falling back asleep. He told me that if he could trust me, there was something special I could do. Now, believe me when I say that I am the type that loves being special. I like having my own place in the world and being important sometimes just like everyone else, so I jumped at the invite._

_~Flashback End~_

And that was exactly how I ended up with a one-time shot at picking up blood tablets for those of the nocturnal variety. Hours and hours were spent on this job, and believe it or not, I ended up completing the job within the day. This only being because I was lucky that today they had shipped over some in secret for the headmasters 'special' students instead of getting the headmaster to travel out to get them. Did I know why? No, of course not, but I wasn't about to question it. Again, I do curse my boredom, and also my attention seeking nature. Well, if that's what you would call something that wants to be special and important. Still, I was given the opportunity to see the world outside this place for what it is, and that was worth it.

Going to the kitchen, I found the spot where I remembered I had found the blood tablets for the first time. After setting them there, I went back upstairs to my room. There was still about an hour till they should start getting up. It was around three-four PM now, this being a sunny part of the day. Yes, yes, early riser should have slept, I know, I'll kill myself later for it and insomnia will laugh on my grave.

Later, twilight came and students began to file down the stairs, dressed in their all white uniforms, some tidier than others. They all seemed to believe that I was a maid or something when I first came. That they had learned was wrong, so a couple of them simply ignore me. Others seem to enjoy the insults that they can throw and two of them actually treat me kindly, be that oddly enough. Already, there were glasses of red liquid awaiting them. This liquid wasn't near as thick as it would be if the blood taste inside were genuine blood, but instead was thinner with tablets dissolving inside. As they all came and sat down, guzzling the liquids, yet while they did, my blue as the brink of dawn eyes rested on two in particular. These two were the only ones that treated me like I was a real person around here. The taller one with a stoic expression, Akatsuki, seemed to be polite, but I could tell that I wasn't seen as an actual person to him, or at least that was my opinion.

No, the two that I enjoyed being around were a tiny and petite blonde girl who was always with the boy with blue eyes and messy maroon hair. Their names were Rima Toya and Senri Shiki. They were both models and as mentioned earlier, would occasionally bring me the extra clothes that weren't used in their photo shoots and that they could take home. I always accept them, deciding that no matter what it is they give me, at least they were nice enough to give me something.

* * *

Soon, they all began to leave for their classes. As they exited the doors, I followed far enough away from them that the 'fangirls' didn't get irritated with me being there. _It's not like I'm here by choice, you know..._

* * *

The Night Class students made it to their classes successfully and without interruption. This was a good thing for them.

"See you." Rima turned to me and waved a light wave and Senri only followed suit. "See you later, Kuroko."

"See you two later, Rima-sama, Senri-sama."

* * *

Okay, hold it. Maybe I should explain something. My reason for being here. Well, to put it simply, I'm-

"Ah, Kuro-chan! Hey, come here! Headmaster Cross asked me to tell you something!" She smiled as she ran over, her arm waving in the air trying to grab my attention. As she got over to me, she rested her palms on her knees and panted for breath with her brunette head down. I looked down at Yuuki, then tapped her shoulder. Her face shot up and almost startled me, surprising me enough to make me take a step back.

"Oh, sorry, just ran to find you. Glad I did." I nodded, not understanding what was going on.

"Um...okay, so, where's the fire? What did you have to run over to tell me?"

"There will be another girl joining you, this one tending to a different Night Class student." My expression hardened a bit. Now, don't get me wrong here, I wouldn't mind a bit of company, but one, I never got company from others like myself in this line of work. Two, them sending in another person slightly worried me.

My employer wouldn't give their name. They did pay a good price to my seller though and I was taken in. You could call me a human slave, but I prefer being considered a bodyguard of sorts, or at least this time around. I don't really do much besides make sure that a certain maroon haired boy doesn't get attacked and stays in good health. Why? I'm not too sure. I was simply told to act as his bodyguard, a blood bank, and anything else that was needed. I prefer leaving my job description at bodyguard though, maybe with the addition of blood bank. Anything else, well, I prefer not talk about, especially when it seemed I wasn't needed for anything else besides making sure he ate healthily and stayed in shape without any injuries.

Another person like me? Another? Why? And for who? These people didn't seem like they needed anyone like us in the first place.

"Who will she be working for? Who employed her? What's her name and is she here now?" My questions flew out of my mouth like a bullet. Yuuki seemed to stumble a bit before an answer, trying to recall all of what I asked.

"Her name is Amora Grey, and I think one of the aristocrats is her employer. She's human. Headmaster Cross claimed that she would be working under the same pretense as you, except for Ichijou-sempai instead. I'm not sure if she's here already, but I'm pretty sure she is at least on her way. But hey, no pressure." My mind put together everything that she said. I quickly took off, only pausing long enough to relieve a thank you to her before making it to the Moon Dormitory for at least the third time today.

Okay, so another human would be coming who is the same as myself except to work for Takuma. That and I assume only some of us know about this and Kaname Kuran is probably the only Night Class member who knows, as always. Her name sounds more American and I have a bad feeling that this new human around will cause the vampires to have to hold up more of their control and end up spreading out more insults within the dorm. Most of these will probably not be too great. That, and now I'll have to help make sure that they keep control and I'll have to keep my mouth shut to even more comments from them.

Nope, no bit of pressure Yuuki. None at all.

* * *

**This Fanfiction is a collaboration by Akiho13(Kuroko) and Tsukiko-chama (Amora). Please check them out in the links provided in the profile if you wish to read more of their work.**


End file.
